


Non ti lascio, 18

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zinc soul [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Sad, Slice of Life, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: 18 è sconvolta per quello che è successo contro Super-C17, se la prende con Crilin e lo ferisce. Riusciranno a chiarirsi?L’ho scritta sulle note di Please, don't leave me di P!nk.





	Non ti lascio, 18

Non ti lascio, 18

“Non avresti dovuto uccidere tuo fratello! Non vedi quanto ti fa stare male?!” gridò Crilin.

“Male? E perché dovrei stare male per questo? Ho ucciso persone a centinaia prima che il dottor Gero mi spegnesse” rispose gelidamente C18. Afferrò un vaso da un mobiletto di legno, si voltò e lo lasciò cadere a terra, mandandolo in frantumi.

“Non fare così, spaventerai Marron” balbettò il marito. Scattò in avanti con la supervelocità e afferrò una lampada che la moglie aveva tirato contro il muro. Ansimò facendo tremare i baffi ingrigiti, si voltò e raggiunse il divano appoggiandogliela di sopra.

“Smettila di proteggerla! Ormai lo ha capito che questo mondo è una me**a” ringhiò la cyborg. Le iridi azzurre divennero colore del ghiaccio e brillarono di riflessi metallici. Crilin sospirò, si appoggiò all’angolo della stanza e si passò la mano tra i corti capelli.

“L’abbiamo protetta proprio perché non crescesse in un mondo di sangue e guerra come noi …” sussurrò. La moglie socchiuse le labbra e sbatté ritmicamente le palpebre.

“Sei uno sciocco. Dimentichi che ha dovuto vedere suo padre ucciso da sua zio da nemmeno troppo tempo?” domandò sibilando. Crilin sospirò e schivò un attacco energetico dalla bionda. La donna sentì una fitta al petto, chiuse un pugno e alzò il capo.

“Pensi che si potesse evitare?! Pensavi davvero che potesse andare tutto bene in questo mondo?! Svegliati! Io ho cercato di ucciderti anni fa! E per poco non lo rifacevo! Ho rischiato di morire davanti a nostra figlia! Ti ho lasciato morire!” urlò sgolandosi. Ansimò, strinse gli occhi e corrugò la fronte.

“Morirai Crilin! E io resterò immortale! Sono inutile per me come tu lo sei per me” sussurrò con voce roca.

-Perché, ora che il mio passato è tornato, invece di dirti che ho il cuore spezzato, riesco solo a rivolgerti perfidi insulti?- pensò. Le iridi di Crilin divennero liquide, corse fino alle scale e le salì. Sentì gli occhi pizzicare, il corpo anziano fu scosso da una serie di tremiti e raggiunse la camera da letto. La aprì sbattendo la porta, la moglie sbatté gli occhi e si voltò verso le scale. Avanzò a passi cadenzati, il battito cardiaco accelerato, i circuiti nella sua mente le fecero apparire una schermata olografica davanti agli occhi.

“Valori vitali irregolari, potenza di supporto, batteria atomica attivata” sentì una vocina risuonarle nella mente. Chiuse gli occhi e delle registrazioni del dottor Gero le passarono davanti agli occhi. Boccheggiò, si leccò le labbra e riaprì gli occhi vedendo nuovamente la scala della Kame-House. Guardò il marito scendere tenendo tra le braccia una valigia e sgranò gli occhi. Indietreggiò, fino a sbattere con la schiena contro il tavolo.

“Hai ragione 18. Marron non deve pensare che suo padre non sa fare altro che morire. E’ meglio se me ne vado. Io sono solo umano, morirò tra qualche anno ed è meglio che già da ora ti liberi della mia penosa presenza” sussurrò con voce roca.

-Perché ho dovuto aspettare di vederti morto ai piedi di Super-C17 per dirti che ti amo? Perché a voce riesco solo a dirti che non ho bisogno di te?- si domandò C18. Lo guardò superarla e dirigersi verso la porta.

“Quindi vuoi darmi ragione rispetto al fatto che ti chiamavo piccolo sacco da box? Hai finto di perdonare le mie offese, ma hai incassato passivamente solo perché sei un codardo che non sa far altro che scappare” disse gelidamente, seguendolo fino all’uscio.

“Non volevo deluderti così tanto. Ti amo soltanto, anche se sembro solo un fifone” sussurrò Crilin. Appoggiò la valigia per terra e aprì la porta. 

C18 gli s’inginocchiò alle spalle, inspirò l’odore dei suoi capelli e lo strinse a sé. 

Il terrestre sgranò gli occhi, avvampando.

“Scusa piccoletto … per me è più facile vomitarti odio, schiacciarti con il mio dolore. Non ascoltare gli altri _cucciolotto_. Preferisco passare pochi anni di vita con te e poi spegnermi che un’eternità da sola. Scusa se non riesco a dirtelo mai” disse con voce rauca la cyborg. 

Crilin sciolse l’abbracciò, si voltò e le prese le mani tra le sue.

“Da … davvero?” domandò e la voce gli tremò. 

C18 alzò il capo, le lacrime le rigarono le gote candide e le iridi azzurre erano liquide.

“Non … lasciarmi …” lo implorò. 

Crilin le afferrò le guance, pulendole con il pollice e la baciò. La abbracciò, stringendola contro il petto muscoloso.

“Scusami 18\. Non piangere, perdona questo povero sciocco. Scusa, scusami cara, non ti lascio, resterò con te, non ti lasciò” la consolò, cullandola. Le baciò il capo sui corti capelli biondi.


End file.
